Glossary/Technology
Page 1 Photons The energy that forms the foundation of science and technology in the Gurhal system. In Gurhal, planets and the surrounding space are rich with photons. Photon reactors capture these particles as a source of energy. Photons resonate with spirit energy, and a photon reactor's output varies depending on the strength of that spirit. Technics Skills usins photons as a catalyst to turn spiritual energy into a paranormal phenomena. Formerly known as psychic or spiritual powers, they were widely considered to be unexplainable by science until the discovery of the role of photons in triggering the chemicals reactions. Shield-weave A system to mitigate shock and blunt force. Photons are stretched around the surface of the protected object, and any impact causes the photons to react and repel the blow. It is used in a wide range of applications, from clothing to the hulls of colonies and spaceships. ---- Shield-weave technology has been revolutionized by the introduction of the Solid Skin System (S.S.S.), wich provides increased defensive capabilities while allowing freedom in clothing design. Nano Transitors Technology that disassembles matter and creates a pocket of distorted to storie it. This makes it possible to send objects into distorted space, outside of normal space-time. Nano Transformers Devices that take advantage of nano transitor technology on an individual level for convenient personal storage, using the A-Photon crystal's ability to manipulate spatial distortions. Its use spread through the system as a way to say goodbye to luggage forever, and it has now become an indispensable part of everyday life. SUV Weapons Cast-only systems used by the Alliance Military to unable the personal use of large-scale weaponry by the way of nano-transiting them from satellites to a planetary surface. Nanoblast The beast ability to transform into a larger, more powerful form, developed as an adaptation to the harsh environment of Moatoob. It's a skill that all beasts possesses but few now use in this era of peace. Continued development has also tamed the environment, so the majority of beasts go their entire lives without performing a single nanoblast. Mirage Blast A human and newman ability to create visions using photons. Originally an ability passed down by the Kasch, it has become more common in recent years as it has been integrated into shield-weave modules, making it accessible to anyone. While widespread, the ability is still not entirely understood. Its true value is known only to the Kasch, but it is said that it allows the user to convert his or her emotions into a visible form. ---- Next page ---- Page 2 Synthetics A general term for machines built for a specific purpose, with only a limited level of intelligence. In Gurhal's history, synthetics have been created for everything from typical daily use to military applications. However, since the creation of the Tripartite Alliance, the development of combat synthetics has been prohibited. It is also illegal to manufacture humanoid synthetics with two arms and two legs, no matter its purpose, as it may infringe on a cast's sense of self. Subspace Theory A new theory set forth by Natsume Shu, president of Inhelt Corporation. The concept is based on the distorted space created by Dakr Falz during the Seed Crisis. In his thesis, shu describes subspace as an extremely unstable pocket of space that has the potential to connect to any world. This instability makes it impossible to know where any given pocket of subspace will lead, limiting its practical applications. But using the parameters observed in Dark Falz's spatial distortion, this barrier was overcome--on a theoretical level. It is hoped that subspace can be used to travel to resource-rich planets, solving Gurhal's resource problems. Subspace Generator A device developed by Inhelt Corporation to make subspace theory a reality. While the actual creation of the device was possible with existing technology, the calculations involved in its operating parameters were too complex for even the most advanced computers. The subspace generator was made possible only by the prodigious calculation abilities of Shizuru Shu, natsume Shu's son. Project Tenma A top-secret project carried out by the Guardians Research Division. "Tenma" was the codename for a biocomputer created specifically to take advantage of the unprecendented calculation abilities of a young girl named Emilia. While experiments showed amazing results in processing power, they also placed a growing burden on Emilia. When a guardians reorganization revealed the project, it was immediately placed on hold. By that time, however, the only person who could be linked to Tenma had dissapeared. ---- Previous page ---- Category:Glossary Category:Your Room System